Strawberry Marshmallow Illusions Revamp Edition
by Scatter0Shot
Summary: smut threesome with Tsuna uke mukuro seme and byakuran seme. also this is the redone version and for my typing convenience called SMIRE for short with a lot more s&m! hurrah! for those who have not read the old version good it was horrible.


**SMIRE**

He watched the video tape over and over, pausing only to look at the young bosses face. His face remained indifferent but the lights behind his eyes dance excitedly. He wanted it. The figure on the screens hair shone bright auburn as the natural highlights lit his hair to an almost unearthly orange glow as his orange eyes stared at the camera before the feed was cut off. A smile played on his lips as he squished a marshmallow between his fingers.

"So this is the boss? What a cutie pie." His legs were draped over the side on one of the arms as he propped up his hand. He fiddled with the marshmallow some more before adjusting his body so he was no longer on his hand and popped it in his mouth. He snapped his fingers and a man in a suit came out of the corner of the darkly lit room, "Bring him."

He bowed then promptly left the room. A couple of hours later he returned with the young mob boss. He did a quick glance over his shoulder to see that he was bound and gagged, "A little too quickly don't you think?" the man nodded his head not sure if it was rhetorical or if he should answer, "A bit suspicious if you ask me." The man nodded again completely aware of the atmosphere growing tense with suspicion.

"He was wondering around outside. It appears he wanted to attempt to have a peace talk with you." Byakuran's eyes flicked away from the man then back to the static filled screen. "Did he come alone?"

"We scoped out the area but found nothing, not even a trace that someone else was there."

"Our guest has been waiting so patiently perhaps we should see to him so we can't be considered rude, right Mukuro?" the man's eyebrow twitched slightly before his face dissolved into mist and the striking eyes of the infamous illusionist appeared. "Oya seems I've been caught." Mukuro dragged a gloved hand through his hair playfully and opened his heterochromic eyes. He stepped towards Tsuna dragging a hand across his soft cheek. Tsuna face became redder from the action, his breathing becoming more laboured as a muffled moan escaped his lips.

"Quite exquisite, isn't he?" Mukuro looked at Byakuran who shifted a bit under his gaze. He popped another marshmallow into his mouth as Mukuro continued on his tangent. He tuned most of it out and stared at Tsuna, raping him with his eyes. He smirked and as the thoughts of slave play ran through his mind.

Tsuna began to squirm and blushed harder. Byakuran smiled, he got up from his chair and went over to Tsuna. He crouched down to the kneeling form and the shag carpet. "Tsu-Tsu would you like to play with me?" Mukuro snapped out of his rant and glared daggers at Byakuran, "I fortunately have claim on the young Vongola's body so he's going to have to decline." Byakuran examined the gag which was a simple rag stuffed in his mouth and then another rag stretched tight across to keep Tsuna from spitting it out.

Red lines would form on his face no doubt from the rag and tarnish his previously unmarred skin. Byakuran sighed in frustration, well that was just perfect. He went to a chest he kept in the farthest corners of the mostly unfurnished room and pulled out a spider gag. This should allow Tsuna to pleasure them without being able to call out for help. Then again that wouldn't really be a problem as the Vongola's would assume that he was dead.

He went back to Tsuna and Mukuro snapped out of his rant to look at the sexual object in Byakuran's hands, he liked where this was going. He walked behind Tsuna as Byakuran carefully removed the rag to replace it with the spider one Mukuro held Tsuna's mouth open to allow his accomplice access to Tsuna's pretty little mouth. The gag slipped in easily and it looked simply erotic. Mukuro slowly started working on the buttons on Tsuna's shirt, whispering dirty things into his ear. Byakuran smiled and went back to his chest and pulled out a leather blind fold and a riding crop.

He could feel his excitement growing and saw his pants begin to tent. He wanted to fuck him so **hard.** He returned again to find Mukuro sucking on Tsuna's neck and tweaking his nipples getting delectable moans out of the smaller boy, "Just remember I get first try" Mukuro said as a possessive glint passed over his eyes as he eyed Byakuran hatefully. He really hated sharing, but it seemed to be the best way to go about this. The snow white male nodded his head once internally seething; clearly this was going to be a lot more painful than first suspected.

He was going to miss out on marking his prey. It didn't settle well that he would be getting someone else's sloppy seconds. He wanted to possess Tsuna and only him. There was no room in his heart for sharing. Oh well he could still get him in another time line, this was just a dry run he told himself. Figure out what turned the innocent little boss into a wanton whore. He just hoped there wouldn't be a body by the end of the day.

He put the blind on gently making sure the leather didn't cause Tsuna any discomfort before adjusting it so it was snug and had no possibility of slipping off. "The safe word is three grunts Tsuna but I won't guarantee that we'll stop" that was Tsuna's last warning before he felt a hand wrap harshly around his cock squeezing the base then slowly releasing the pressure as it moved up then clamped down again at his head. He wasn't even aware that Mukuro had stripped him of his clothing before hands touched his bare chest. They were smooth and the fingers thin, the owner hadn't work a day in his life. He guessed it was Byakuran.

He had held Mukuro's hands before and they were callous and rough. The contrast of the hands against his skin sent his head into spirals. He was so sensitive; he didn't even know that touching could feel this good. It was sinful but he knew he couldn't protest. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for them to finish with him. The touches seemed to tease at his mind to give in.

The hands traced everywhere from his thighs, to his mouth. He could feel two fingers start to play with his tongue, encouraging it to respond. He felt so good; Tsuna moaned and moved his tongue around the fingers, deeply regretting not being able to stop himself from drooling because of the gag. It was getting harder to find something to hate about this. He was shoved down onto his hands and knees and his face pulled upwards roughly.

The darkness disoriented Tsuna for a brief second before something was forced past his lips and hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered, it tasted salty and unpleasant. He felt bile creep up his throat. He screamed as something was shoved up his ass. He twitched as he felt vibrations.

The fleshy object in his mouth was pulled out briefly before having it slammed in once again painfully. He heard the word suck through his lust controlled mind and Tsuna concentrated on moving his tongue. He swirled it around the head. He flicked the slit with his tongue and pushed against it. He could hear pants get heavier as he went to work sucking. He felt another object get inserted into him but it felt a lot like a finger.

It moved around and pressed into his walls. He guessed it was Mukuro as the touches were firm but gentle, one Tsuna would expect from a lover. Tsuna mewled as the fingers probed deeper into him. They churned him up and he arched as a second finger was added. It hurt.

He could handle the deep pain that lasted but not the little pin pricks, it drove Tsuna insane. He panted as he was slowly loosing focus on the task to his front. He was reminded harshly with a sharp tug that Byakuran wasn't going to let him properly enjoy Mukuro's gentle touches until he was sated. With an almost a numb feeling in his mind he went back to systematically pleasuring the young man in front of him. Thankfully Byakuran pulled out of his mouth soon and he sucked in mouthfuls of air just as a third finger entered.

He panted and moaned until the fingers were replaced with a dick, then he screamed.

Mukuro pounded into little Tsuna as Byakuran watched from afar. It didn't bug him that he was being watched in fact it was the perfect time to flaunt that the boy was reacting better to him. He held his cream coloured legs apart as he lifted Tsuna so he was riding his facing Byakuran. A trail of kisses leaving Tsuna's pale skin blemished. He squirmed as the unpleasant sucking sensation fell on him. He tried to get away as Mukuro's lips descended in his smooth skin once again.

He mewled slightly before Mukuro pounded into his ass hitting his prostate. "Oi, Mukuro Left him higher I can't see anything" Mukuro smirked and spread Tsuna's legs further apart. "My, your kidnapper is such a pervert Tsuna. I bet he's going to beat you with that riding crop he's been stroking." Tsuna shivered violently at the thought of Byakuran hitting him with that harsh leather. Tsuna blushed as he felt his climax coil in the pit of his stomach. Mukuro was just too good.

He wanted to scream his name but all he could do his thread his thin fingers through his indigo hair and tug lightly on it. Mukuro chuckled lightly before tickling Tsuna's nape with his breath. Electric shocks ran across his skin. He kissed Tsuna on the cheek before picking up his speed and thrusting in deeper. Tsuna screamed as Mukuro's hot cock plunged deeper inside of him.

His insides constricted as he let out one final moan and came as Mukuro spilled is seed inside of him. It leaked out the edges of his abused hole and he tried his hardest not to fall asleep. A deep baritone voice sounded throughout the room, "Remove the gag." Mukuro carefully undid the buckles at the back and it dropped to the carpet floor with a dull thud. Tsuna looked up numbly and the voice sounded again, "Remove the blind." Mukuro also undid the straps and it fell. Tsuna's eyes adjusted from the total darkness to the dimly lit state of the room.

He saw Byakuran sitting on a chair cross legged and smiling, "Lick it" He said that before shoving his foot in Tsuna's face. He was pushed back slightly from the force but quickly regained his previous position of being on his hands and knees. Hesitant at first Tsuna suck his tongue out tentatively, slowly licking the pad of his big toe. Byakuran encouraged him to continue by tapping the riding crop gently against his back. He took the toe into his mouth and began to lightly suck on the appendage. Byakuran sighed in content before he removed his foot and kick Tsuna square in the face. He was sent sprawling backwards and Byakuran got up from his chair and placed the riding crop in his idle hands. "You are now no lower than a dog, you shall not use words, you are a dog… is that clear?"

"Y-yes" a sharp blow was delivered to Tsuna's left side with the riding crop, his eyes went wide and he gripped his side. "I told you not to speak. Clearly you need some discipline." He flipped Tsuna over and forced him on his knees holding his head up. "You're being a bad boy Tsuna, how are you going to make it up to me I wonder?" a dark gleam flickered in his eyes as he stroked his riding crop against Tsuna's thigh. "Have you ever ridden a pony before Tsuna?" He shook his head and Byakuran clucked his tongue in disapproval, "Pity, Mukuro get me a collar and leash along with some handcuffs out of that box over there" Mukuro nodded and fetched the required items silently as he was starting to become wary of what Byakuran was planning.

He quickly equipped the items onto Tsuna and dragged into a separate room. He looked around dumb founded as he was led to an object that was suspended off of the floor; it was in the shape of a triangular prism. He looked questioningly at Byakuran, "Lay down on it Tsuna." He did as he was told to lie down and soon found it be really uncomfortable. The edge of the wood dug into his member.

He gritted his teeth as weights were added to his restraints making it impossible for him to get off. He smelled smoke and saw some light and soon realized Byakuran lit some candles. The candles were scentless and did little to lift the gloom. He heard Byakuran walk back over with a candle Tsuna was confused at what he could possibly be doing with it. Hot wax poured onto little Tsuna's back.

"Ouch! Stop that!" hot wax assaulted the other areas not covered. His thighs were next target and he started to whimper. Another wave of wax and he squirmed which only caused him more discomfort. It stung and hurt and the pains to his groin weren't helping. Byakuran continued to poor the wax until Tsuna's entire back was covered.

Tsuna was red faced and breathing heavily from all the screaming he had been doing. "You still talked Tsuna, looks like this punishment isn't harsh enough" He released the weights on Tsuna's restraints and they fell to the floor with a loud bang. He was led off of the wooden prism and to a set of hanging hand cuffs. His hands were then removed from their bindings and placed in new ones. With the new position Tsuna had to stand on his toes in order not feel any strain on his arms.

He hated being short. Byakuran came behind him and smacked his sensitive skin on his inner thighs with the riding crop. He gasped and jerked the chain holding him up right. It jingled metallically as the short riding crop was replaced with a nine tailed whip. Byakuran aimed higher with his new torture device and landed vicious blow on his back, making sure to pause between each lashing so the pain didn't dull.

By the third lashes Tsuna was reduced to a puddle of tears, he clung to the chains above his head and prayed for it to be over. "Byakuran enough, this is too cruel." It was Mukuro; it appears that he could no longer take the sight of Tsuna being whipped. Tsuna looked at him hopefully and Mukuro felt a pang of guilt run through his chest. "I don't know, he's seems to be enjoying it" Byakuran's eyes lit up with a cruel glint "Isn't that right Tsuna?" he lifted his head up with the tip of the whip and fear flashed across his eyes before a strangled yes came out of the smaller males mouth. Byakuran smiled and turned towards Mukuro, "See? He likes it. So I think I'll reward him now. He's been such a good boy."

Byakuran stroked Tsuna's tear stained face. His tongue darted out of his mouth to taste Tsuna's hot tears. Tsuna looked a Mukuro begging him for him to make it stop. Mukuro only shook his head and mouthed out the words _I can't_. Not being able to take Tsuna's heartbroken look he left the room and sat on the other side of the door and heard his screams. Byakuran gripped Tsuna thighs and lifted them up and plunged his deep into Tsuna. "Ah! It hurts" he said as fresh tears travelled down his face.

He went faster. "Aaaah, nng no oooh st-stop It hurts it hurts too much haah haa too big." He gripped the chain harder as drool started pool out of the corner of his mouth. "The cum from earlier is bubbling when I pound into you. You feel so good, you're so tight Tsuna" He stroked Tsuna almost lovingly as he pounded into his flesh churning him up inside. His cries grew louder as the dirty talk was starting to get to him. Byakuran noticed this and continued to spout, "I bet you liked it when I whipped you. You're such a masochist Tsuna, why don't you beg for me. Beg for me to continue fucking you in your tight ass."

"Please stop this…" Byakuran dug his nails into Tsuna's thighs and held onto the smaller boy tightly. He bit into his shoulder and sucked on his neck over Mukuro's own hickeys reclaiming him. "Why can't I be the one that you love? I love you so much Tsuna look what you do to me." He continued to thrust into him mumbling words of love under his breath. Byakuran reached into his back pocket and grabbed a needle from its fabric depths. "I love you to the point all I need is you. And I'll make it so all you need is me." He uncapped it and plunged it into Tsuna's neck and pressed down on the lever, "Good night my sweet prince."

THE END

Authors notes:

This took a while but not like since I published it I worked on this for like a… long time. So this is the re done edition tell me how it compares to the old one. If you haven't read the old one good it was horrible. And you know that nice sense of humour I had it's gone now.

Editors Notes:

Hey people this is AngelDevilEpicNinja. By the way if the story is late that's my fault don't blame the author... But I'm guessing you didn't notice because you people have lives right? Psssh yeah right you wish you had lives! I'm just kidding guys please don't go in a corner and start to cry... Anyways hope you enjoyed the story. I may do some more editing for stories for the author, so wish me luck on this. *sighs* I'm going to die... Well Bye..


End file.
